Miss Fortune/Strategy
Skill usage * ramps up speed with her passive if she isn't attacked by an enemy unit. Avoid getting hit to keep her passive. This is an exceptional passive when it comes to reaching lanes quickly. Also, using this passive is a great way to close distances fast, such as crossing lanes to support or gank. * Use on the furthest enemy minion if enemy champions are hiding in back; it will bounce to them for tons of damage. * can hit enemies in bushes, even without vision. Use this to your advantage by bouncing it off a visible minion/enemy champion, in the champion's vicinity. * Use on a tanky champion during teamfights and bounce it towards a squishy champion to maximize your damage output. * Use when facing opponents that have high health regeneration, or against anyone using a Health Potion. This will reduce their ability to heal and potentially get you an easier kill because of the effect. ** is also extremely useful against a team or player with a healer. * Activate to take down turrets easily. * is one of the best champions versus minions but needs to farm a lot of gold in order to be successful against other champions. can and should be used all game to farm weak groups of minions. will instantly destroy even large groups of minions, but it is usually better to save your ultimate for teamfights unless a tower or inhibitor is in severe danger from minion waves. * slows enemy units, including champions. Use it to prevent low-health enemy champions from escaping and get your teammates an extra kill, or fire it behind you while running (with caution) to slow enemy pursuers. * has a noticeable cast time when activated, so be cautious using it when running away from an opponent. You can compensate for the loss of movement by using * provides sight when it is activated, so use it on brush or gank spots to avoid being ganked. * Use before using to keep your enemies in 's area of effect. ** is able to go through walls; use it to surprise tower-hugging enemies. ** Also, take advantage of an ally stun or snare, like or * is a channeling ability, so a stun or a silence can interrupt it. Be sure that you are out of range to enemy champions with Crowd Control while casting so that it can not be interrupted. Build usage * applies on-hit effects, making items like and very effective. Both hits of benefit from life steal as well. Hence building on-hit effects will increase damage substantially, while life steal will result in higher survivability. ** This also applies which means you can activate while has not connected and still apply the debuff. * A can take 1 negative spell and allow to keep the speed bonus on and to avoid crowd control. * If you are having mana problems or just need some more survivability, getting early game will be beneficial for you. * Building will greatly increase single-target DPS significantly since 3 stacks of armor reduction and magic damage from can be applied at the same time. * Building as an ability power caster makes her an average area of effect caster with decent farming potential. However, this build is often rather weak, as enemies can usually escape the main source of an AP MF's damage ( and ). Attack damage builds are commonly considered to be significantly stronger. ** For Attack damage, try building , , , or one or more and using often. With this kind of a build, attack speed stacked with can take down opponents in seconds. Try for a -> , a , or a to increase your attack speed as well once you have your damage items. ** For an ability power build to enhance and , buy items like or that provide ability power and durability to help mitigate 's squishiness. * Simply getting will improve her farming/jungling even more when using to get minion/monster kills. * Since grants additional movement speed, it is not necessary to upgrade early into the game. However, has a variety of choices when upgrading her boots. ** synergize well with . ** enhance her high mobility and will keep her movement speed high even if has been deactivated. ** greatly increase her ability to move between lanes and are effective when playing a zone defense. ** allow her to use abilities quite often. Combine this with other cooldown reduction items to be able to use in every major teamfight. ** will help her get out of trouble when focused with CC since she will have lost her bonus. ** For an AP build, or any build focusing on magic damage on-hit effects (such as ), will benefit the magic damage from and . Recommended builds Countering * is a rather squishy champion; pressuring her in lane will minimize her utility. * has no escaping abilities besides her harassing her frequently will minimize the effect of her passive. ** If is hit by any source of damage, is immediately removed, use this as an advantage as it removes her mobility. * Quickly move away from and to avoid taking damage. ** However, running straight backwards from can often be one of the worst things you can do, because it has a long range and a widening cone - move sideways or even towards if at melee range to escape fastest. * Before using healing abilities, wait until the debuff from expires. * is a channeling ability, try to interrupt when she channels . * Like , has some magic damage abilities, so consider building MR/health in addition to straight armor. * If being chased by and if she doesn't have or , landing a ranged ability or auto attack will act as a slow on her since it removes long enough for you to escape. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies